Verapamil has been administered to over 200 patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy in order to try to improve their quality of life. Approximately 60% have remained on the medication for at least six months (range 6-57). These patients have manifested an improvement in subjective symptomatic status as well as exercise capacity over this period of time.